un lugar llamado hogar
by Tatjash
Summary: Myka recuperada de su enfermedad se dispone volver al almacén. Su verdadero hogar pero una sorpresa le depara cuando resulta, que el camino de vuelta a casa no lo hará sola.


Posiblemente, este es uno de los fics que me hace más feliz de escribir y más ilusión. Tenía la espinita de escribir sobre Warehouse 13. Escribí uno como un regalo, pero no había escrito sobre mi shipper. Les shippeo desde el segundo uno que ví esta serie y ahora en unos días empieza la quinta y última temporada. Solo seis capítulos y nos dirán adiós para siempre. Y eso se, que me causará una auténtica tristeza, porque se les echará terriblemente de menos. Pero aún no me quiero permitir sentir pena, cuando llegue el momento, ya lo haré.

El fic lo escribí gracias a Giny Scully, que al leer sus propios fics "Pyka" (los cuales habría tenido que leer antes y sí estás leyendo este fic, deberías leer tú también) me ha inspirado en ponerme a ello. Al final, voy a tener que pagarte por derechos de musa. Y aquí está. Estoy muy contenta como me quedó, independientemente que os guste o no. Puede contener spoilers si no has visto la season finale de la cuarta temporada.

Espero que os guste. ¡Qué disfrutéis de la lectura! ^^

**Un lugar llamado hogar**

Myka observó a su alrededor las maletas empacadas y preparadas para tomar rumbo de vuelta al almacén. Aquellos meses habían sido duros. Demasiado. Superar un cáncer no era algo que estaba en sus planes, ¿pero realmente estaba en los planes de alguien sufrir aquella terrible enfermedad?

No quería pensar en ello, porque lo había pasado realmente mal. Y aunque había más de una posibilidad, de que volviera aparecer en cualquier momento, no quería hacerse con esa imagen de pasar de nuevo por aquel trance. También era verdad, que estaba la opción de que jamás ocurriera de nuevo. Debía aferrarse a ello, ser positiva... Además, estarían las visitas al médico constantes y de rigor, que controlarían todo aquello.

No tenía porque temer. Debía continuar con su vida y la viviría como si cada día fuese el último. Al fin y al cabo, no era algo muy difícil de sentir con el trabajo que tenía.

Trabajo, su segunda familia, quería a la suya, pero ellos no tenían ese lazo que tenían ella con todos los del almacén. Los cuales, hacía meses que no veía, pero habían estado llamando constantemente a los suyos, para saber como estaba.

Sabía que incluso, Pete había estado cuando ella estaba recuperándose en el hospital, él había sido el que más había llamado, mañana, tarde y noche su madre le decía:

-Ha llamado Pete para preguntar como estabas. -Y ella se reía - Sigue preguntándome cuando voy a dejar a tu padre y que sueña con mis galletas, ¡es adorable!.

Sabía, que ella podría haber hablado con él. Pero había pedido espacio, no quería que su enfermedad se involucrara con nada del almacén, el recuerdo de todo aquello habría sido doloroso. No quería que su último recuerdo de ella, si las cosas hubieran salido mal, fuera haberla visto mal. Además, era consciente, de que estaban ya demasiado ocupados salvando el mundo, como para encima preocuparse por ella. Había hecho bien, se autoconvenció.

Sus padres habían estado contrariados en que volviera tan pronto al trabajo, pero la conocían bien y le desearon lo mejor. Ni siquiera les dejo que la acompañaran a su automóvil.

Así que, salió por la puerta, cargada con su equipaje para coger su coche que la llevaría de vuelta a casa. Su hogar. Y lo sabía, este estaba en el almacén. Lo sentía así, no sabía por que, pero su casa estaba allí y allí es donde pertenecía.

-¿Necesitas un chófer? - dijo alguien a sus espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¡Pete! - se giró ella sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz de verle. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su compañero estaba apoyado sobre su coche, con los brazos cruzados. Mirándola con una sonrisa y aquello le tocó el corazón.

-Vine a recoger a mi compañera. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? - le preguntó y la ayudó a cargar las maletas en el coche.

-Ese de ahí es mi coche, no el tuyo. -señaló divertida.

-Bueno, pensé que te apetecería conducir y tener alguien con quien hablar durante el camino. Te recuerdo que tu gusto musical es aburrido. -rió - Además, no tengo vehículo, así que no tienes más remedio que llevarnos a los dos juntos al almacén. -como siempre hacían pensó.

-Podrías haber avisado. -contestó práctica.

-Vaya, parece que no te alegras de verme. -fingió que se sentía ofendido, aunque la conocía bien, sabía que se alegraba.

-Claro que sí, Pete. -sonrió ella mirándole con cariño.

-¿Me das un abrazo? -Y ella se derritió. A veces, era como un niño pequeño, como cuando decía esas cosas inconscientemente y su adorabilidad sobrepasaba la inocencia, aunque sabía que su compañero de inocente tenía poco.

-Eso ni se pregunta - Y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

¿Cuántas veces había deseado abrazarle durante aquel tiempo? Es verdad, que no hacerlo había sido culpa de ella. Pete hubiera estado allí con solo levantar el teléfono.

Él cerró los ojos. E intentó no derramar ninguna lágrima, ya había derramado demasiadas, todo había terminado bien.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Mykes -le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti- Ella lo apretujó más.

-Me vas ahogar, compañera - expresó tomándole el pelo.

-Oh, lo siento.- Ella se separó sonriendo.

Con su gran y bonita sonrisa. La mejor sonrisa que él había visto nunca.

Myka se quedó en silencio. Dios, lo había echado tanto de menos...

Le miró a los ojos y sintió un cosquilleo que no había sentido antes, o para ser sinceros, no se había permitido sentir. Porque la verdad aquella sensación hacía tiempo que asomaba por cada poro de su piel cuando él la rozaba.

-¿Estás bien, Mykes? - preguntó él preocupado al ver que no decía nada.

-Nunca he estado mejor -sonrió emocionada.

Lo supo. Y entonces, como si de una revelación fuera, comprendió porque el almacén era su hogar. No solo era por todas las personas que le comprendían día a día, había algo más. Su hogar estaba delante suya en aquellos instantes. Su hogar era Pete, cualquier lugar donde él se encontrara, ella se sentiría protegida y querida.

¿Porqué tenía la vida que complicarle tanto las cosas? Era su mejor amigo, por favor. Se regañó así misma. No podía pensar en él como algo más.

Pero allí estaba ella, sintiendo como nunca lo había hecho, mirando al hombre que la hacía reír con sus tonterías y devoraba cada comida que encontraba. Que leía cómics y que tenía el corazón más grande que jamás había conocido. Que estaba a su lado siempre cuidando y velando de ella desinteresaramente.

Era la persona a la que más difícil le fue decirle que estaba enferma. Por que le importaba demasiado. Había sentido tanto miedo de decirle lo que le ocurría... Pero después de hablarlo con él, todo había sido más fácil.

Pete había sido la primera persona en saberlo y le sorprendió su reacción. Pero no debería haberse sentido impresionada, porque él era así. La abrazó y le dijo que todo saldría bien. Todo había sido más fácil, hasta que se alejó de él.

¿Porqué había sido tan tonta de no dejar que estuviera a su lado en aquellos momentos? Por que había algo que no dudaba de Pete Lattimer, él habría estado allí. Era un hombre de honor. Su compañero, su mejor amigo, su hogar.

-Deberíamos irnos - indicó él como si estuviera distraído, al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Siento mucho no haberte dejado estar aquí conmigo- y Myka se puso a llorar. Puso una mano en su pecho, para controlar el llanto incontrolable que se avecinaba, pero no podía, ella misma se había fustigado a estar lejos de él.

-Pero ya estas bien ¿no? -Pete apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de ella para calmarla. La miró con una sonrisa cordial. Sí, no había duda. Él hacía que las cosas fueran sencillas.

-No quería que vieras como me apagaba. -confesó.

Él inspiró para sí y asintió por la emoción. Entonces, Myka lo supo, a él le había dolido no estar allí con ella. Tal vez, si él le hubiera agarrado su mano cuando estaba mal, si la hubiera hecho reír... la enfermedad hubiera sido un poco menos infierno de lo que fué.

Ella intentó secar su lágrimas. Era injusto que estuviera llorando, pero se sentía mal.

Se sentía mal por no haberle dejado estar allí.

Se sentía mal porque le había necesitado con ella.

-Soy tonta. Y una llorona - intentó bromear.

-Eres humana, Mykes. La mujer más maravillosa que conozco -Y le dió un beso en la frente que a ella le supo a poco.

Pete secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Myka apreció que se sentía mejor por aquella simple acción. Y entonces, él sonrió como si estuviera tramando algo - Además, siempre estuve aquí. No estuve muy lejos.

-¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó desconcertada.

-¡Oh, vamos!, me conoces ¿crees que iba a dejarte sola? Cuando el almacén me lo permitía me quedaba en un hotel cercano. Tu madre me traía galletas de contrabando y tu padre me traía libros que yo no leía salvo cuando eran tus favoritos y lo intentaba, pero me quedaba dormido en la primera página. - Se mordió el labio y suspiró, aquellos eran demasiados detalles para donde quería llegar - A veces, me quedaba aquí fuera mirando desde la calle tu ventana - se sintió avergonzado por que aquello sonaba como si fuera una acosador - Es verdad, es raro, pero me dijiste que no estuviera allí dentro, pero no aquí fuera. -sonrió travieso. - Que no nos viéramos, y cumplí mi palabra. Bueno, más o menos.

-Pero siempre estuviste cerca - repitió ella mirándole con asombro.

-Siempre. -le guiñó un ojo- Somos compañeros ¿no?

Myka sonrió, y se tiró literalmente a los brazos de Pete como si fuera una quinceañera, rodeando los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Y le besó en los labios sin pensárselo dos veces. Hacía deseado hacerlo desde el momento en que lo vió allí esperándola.

-¡Vaya! - abrió mucho los ojos Pete, conmocionado cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-Lo, lo siento - empezó a recular ella, había sido un error.

-¿Porqué lo sientes? -preguntó él encantado. Era Pete.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, lo que hizo caer graciosamente sus rizos a un lado.

-La verdad es que no lo siento, pero no debería haberlo hecho.

-Me encanta que las mujeres se tiren a mis brazos - bromeó él

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No tienes remedio, Lattimer!.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose. Y ella se sintió tan nerviosa que tuvo que quitar su mirada por la intensidad. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Debía cortar con ello, al menos Pete se lo había tomado con humor. Sería fácil con el tiempo aunque él sacaría a colación aquello, con sorna algunas veces, estaba segura.

Myka se separó de él y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo como si sintiera que tenía que apartarse. Estaba avergonzada.

-Deberíamos marcharnos. -indicó intentando no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía en aquellos momentos - Llegaremos tarde.

-¡No! - contestó él confiado, cogiéndola de la cintura y atraiéndola hacia él. - No, aún no. -susurró esto último muy cerca de ella.

-Pete... -vocalizó sin aliento.

-Te quiero Myka Ophelia Bering.

-Oh, vaya el nombre entero - exclamó ella queriendo bromear, pero tenía un nudo en el corazón, incapaz de luchar contra él.

-Te quiero desde la primera vez que discutimos en aquel museo. Te he querido cada día que hemos sido compañeros, y aunque siempre he pensado que era una locura hacerlo, el tiempo me ha ido solo demostrando, que cada segundo que pasaba, más enamorado de ti estaba. Mi único dolor era que no sintieras por mí lo mismo. Así que no, Mykes, no nos vamos aún.

Y se acercó a ella y la besó. Muy suavemente en los labios, acariciando su boca haciéndola estremecer por aquel efusivo y sincero contacto.

-Cuando te pones intenso, Agente Lattimer... -susurró turbada.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Agente Bering.

Ella sonrió.

-No será muy difícil - lo miró a los ojos entre sus brazos, mientras rodeaba su cuello una vez más- Te quiero, Pete Lattimer.

Se sonrieron.

-Esto es una locura -abrió ella mucho los ojos

-Una auténtica locura.

Y los dos soltaron una carcajada enorme, mientras volvían a besarse desbordados de felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
